


Marvel at Flowers You Made

by nmunguia19



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lucas is already out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmunguia19/pseuds/nmunguia19
Summary: Four months ago, Lucas experienced the worst breakup of his life. In an effort to prove he's moved on, he pretends he has a boyfriend. And who better to do that with than Eliott?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Please enjoy this fic that I have had so much fun writing. I am no shape or form a writer and this is the first fic I have ever written, so go easy on me.
> 
> I'm a slut for fake-dating au's and since I didn't see any for Elù, I decided to write one of my own. I absolutely love Lucas and Eliott's relationship and couldn't help but to write this story. I currently do not have Eliott's MI in this fic, mostly because I don't know enough about it and I didn't want to write the wrong thing and offend anyone. 
> 
> I like to think that the fic is better than the summary. Please leave comments so I can improve! I have the second chapter written; please let me know if you guys like it and if I should continue :).
> 
> Also, I know absolutely nothing about French culture so this is all based on my experiences in American culture. 
> 
> The title comes from No Plan by Hozier.

“Oh, Lucas, my love!”  
Lucas groaned from his spot on the couch. That voice coming from Mika could only mean one thing.  
“What do you want this time?” Lucas said over the top of his phone.  
“I’m late for work, my baby gay, and I don’t have time to stop at the grocery store afterwards, so I need you to go for me.”  
“That’s what you need? For me to get groceries for you?” Lucas asked incredulously. Mika only used his sing-song voice to get Lucas to do something when it was a big favor.  
“Please! I need you to go because Tomas is coming over tomorrow for dinner and I don’t have anything to make him! If I don’t impress him with my cooking skills, he’s never going to want to fuck me. Come on, all you ever do since you guys broke up is sit on this couch. You and the couch are practically one now.”  
As if Lucas didn’t need another reminder of how much of a failure he was, he was once again reminded of the heartbreak that he was currently going through.  
“Ugh, fine. I guess,” Lucas said, returning his attention to his phone.  
“Thank you, kitten! The list is on the fridge! Kisses!” Mika said over his shoulder as he walked out of the door in his usual flourish.  
Lucas sat on the couch for another hour, contemplating starting homework for his bio class that was due on Monday. He continued to scroll through every app on his phone three times before resigning to the fact that he had absolutely nothing else to do except go to the store for Mika. Stretching his back as he stood up from the couch, he grabbed the list from the fridge. He couldn’t be bothered to put on any more than sweat pants and a sweatshirt. “Who is going to see me?” Lucas thought. “As if I have any important person in my life.”  
Lucas put in his headphones as he boarded the bus and as the sound filled his ears, he couldn’t help but allow his emotions to flood over him again and the stillness of the bus ride seemed to conflict with the turmoil enduring inside of him.  
As Lucas strolled the aisles, basket in hand, he finally took a real look at the list of groceries.  
“20 onions? Who the fuck needs 20 onions?” Lucas asked himself. He still had his head facing down as he headed toward the produce section when he looked up just in time to see his ex-boyfriend facing away from him talking to another guy. Lucas froze in his spot. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Lucas thought. “He cannot see me like this. I look like shit. I look like someone who has not gotten over getting dumped.”  
He quickly turned around back into the aisle he was just standing in. As he stood there, he thought about trying to continue his grocery shopping while strategically avoiding him, but he soon realized how difficult that would be. Trying to think as quickly as he could, he noticed that there was only one other person in the aisle with him and he looked to be around his age. Without thinking about what he was about to do, he walked toward the guy squatting by the canned goods.  
“Excuse me,” Lucas started. The guy quickly looked up curiously and rose up to his full height. And if Lucas didn’t notice how gorgeous the man standing in front of was before he approached him, he definitely did now. This man was the definition of modelesque with his impeccable cheek bones and fluffy hair that Lucas just wanted to run his hands through. Lucas’ breath caught in his throat before he could say another word.  
“Yes?” the stunning man asked with an arched brow.  
“Um…” Lucas squeaked out. “This might seem like a really weird favor to ask and I know it’s a lot but could you do me the biggest favor I have ever asked anyone and pretend to be my boyfriend for like 30 seconds? My ex is here with his new boyfriend and I don’t want him to see me like this,” Lucas rambled and gestured toward his apparel that made him look like a bum.  
The guy just looked at him for a second and Lucas began to doubt himself. “Why the fuck did I ask him that? He’s probably so straight and thinks I’m some weird gay guy trying to hit on him,” Lucas thought.  
“You know what, I’m sorry,” Lucas said with an embarrassed smile. “I don’t know why I asked you that. I’m just…I’m just gonna go now.”  
Thankfully, the taller boy finally gave a small smile. “No, it’s ok,” the guy said sincerely. “Are you actually serious, though?” he asked with genuine curiosity.  
“Yes, totally,” Lucas replied. “He’s in the aisle over, so I, like, really need your answer right now.”  
“Ah, what the hell?” the stranger responded with a cheeky smile and Lucas huffed a sigh of relief. As if waiting for his cue, Lucas looked over his shoulder and saw his ex walking into their aisle.  
“Fuck, he’s here,” Lucas whispered to his new “boyfriend”.  
“That’s him?” the stranger asked and Lucas nodded. The boy slipped an arm around Lucas waist and pulled him close as if it was the most natural thing to do. “Then let’s put on a show,” he whispered into Lucas’ ear, lips barely brushing the skin and it sent shivers down his spine.  
“Lucas?”  
Lucas heard the undeniable voice of his ex from behind him.  
“Noah…” Lucas responded as cheerfully as he could and turn around with the model attached to his hip.  
“It’s been so long,” Noah said, pulling Lucas into a very awkward one-armed hug. “Not long enough, you fucking asshole,” Lucas thought. “How have you been holding up?” he asked, the pity oozing out of his voice as if he knew Lucas has been a sobbing mess since their breakup. Lucas stiffened under the boy’s hold and the taller boy seemed to catch on to how uncomfortable Lucas was feeling. “We’ve been doing great, thanks for asking,” the taller boy responded for him. Noah looked at him for the first time since the conversation started as if he just noticed he was there.  
“This is my boyfriend,” Lucas quickly interjected, wanting to be very clear to Noah that he had supposedly moved on. It then dawned on Lucas that he didn’t even know the boy’s name. How was he going to introduce him?  
“Nice to meet you,” Noah said, reaching out a hand. “Noah.”  
“Eliott,” the boy responded and Lucas finally had a name to go with the gorgeous face.  
Noah then turned to introduce his boyfriend, who Lucas just realized he recognized. “You remember Victor, don’t you Lucas?” Victor, who Noah said was “just a friend” their whole relationship. Lucas definitely remembered who he was. Lucas simply nodded in Victor’s direction without saying a word.  
As they continued talking, Lucas felt Eliott begin to play with the hem of his shirt, his fingers sometimes brushing against the skin right above his sweatpants. As much as Lucas tried to maintain at least somewhat invested in the conversation, all he could think about was how it would feel for those hands to be all over his body, running up his sides, pulling his hair, sliding below his waistband into-  
Lucas had to physically shake his head to stop his thoughts from wandering. He took a quick glance at Eliott who seemed completely unbothered by their touching.  
For some unknown reason, Noah decided that he wanted to prolong the torture that was this interaction by suggesting they catch up over dinner. “It would be so nice to hear what you have been up to,” Noah says to Lucas.  
“Oh, I don’t really think that’s a good idea. I mean, I have class all the time and Eliott is-“ Lucas started.  
“We would love to,” Eliott said steely, his eyes never leaving Noah’s face. Lucas would never want to be under the intense stare that Eliott was giving Noah. Well, except for maybe one reason.  
“Great! I’ll text you to see when you’re free,” Noah said to Lucas and pulled Victor away with a nod of farewell.  
As soon as they were out of earshot, Lucas turned to Eliott who was simply standing there with a smile on his face.  
“Are you serious??? Why would you do that?” Lucas yelled in a whisper. “As much as this bothers me, you know this affects you too, right? We could’ve ended this as soon as they walked away but now you decided you want to keep this going.”  
Eliott shrugged. “I didn’t want to let him win. You can tell how much he enjoyed seeing you so broken. How could you ever go out with that?”  
“It was…complicated. And besides,” Lucas said, trying to change the topic, “he’s never going to believe we are actually together.”  
“What do you mean?” Eliott asked.  
“I mean, look at us. You look like…that and I look like me. It doesn’t work.” Lucas gestured between the two of them.  
“You don’t think he’s gonna believe us?” Eliott asked, suddenly crowding Lucas up against the shelves. Lucas lost his breath and it took everything in him to maintain Eliott’s intense eye contact.  
“Um, I-I mean, I don’t know…” Lucas tried to say, but his entire vocabulary was erased from his mind the second Eliott stepped into his space.  
“I happened to think you were fucking hot before you even talked to me,” Eliott whispered, lowering his head down to Lucas’ level.  
The next thing he knew, Eliott grabbed both sides of Lucas’ face and placed a searing kiss against Lucas’ lips. It was over all too soon when Eliott pulled away, Lucas still searching for his lips. He slowly opened his eyes, the surprise written all over his face. Eliott looked at him with a smirk playing at his lips.  
“Still think he won’t believe us?” Eliott said humorously, and cocked his head to one side. Lucas looked over his shoulder and saw that Noah was still standing at the end of the aisle watching them. His face was stone cold as he made eye contact with Lucas before he abruptly turned and walked away.  
“Ok, so he might believe us, so what? I still don’t know anything about you. Hell, I didn’t even know your name until you introduced yourself to him,” Lucas said after Eliott finally moved away from him and he was able to breathe.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Eliott,” Eliott said, holding out his hand. Lucas rolled his eyes. “Funny. You know what I mean.”  
“Then let’s get to know each other,” Eliott responded, as if that answered every question. “Come on, let’s finish grocery shopping. We have to keep pretending we are together until they leave.” Eliott took the basket and list out of Lucas’ hand and replaced it with his own. “Is this your list? Who the fuck needs 20 onions?”


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas had one of the best sleeps he’s had in a while and woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He walked into the kitchen and greeted Mika and Lisa with a smile as he started to make his coffee.

 

“Was that a smile I saw?” Mika asked, astonished. “Was that an actual smile? Who are you and what have you done with Lucas?” Mika walked over to him and began pinching him.

 

Lucas rolled his eyes and pushed Mika off of him. “Stop it, Mika. I just finally got some sleep last night so I’m feeling better.” Lucas’ explanation wasn’t a lie but it definitely wasn’t the whole truth.

  
“And what changed in the matter of one day?” Mika asked as he crossed him arms.

 

“Nothing,” Lucas said definitively, hoping to end the conversation. Mika thankfully took the hint and went back to the table to finish his food.

 

“Is that a raw onion?” Lucas asked when he turned around. “Are you eating a fucking raw onion?”

 

“What? It’s good!” Mika exclaimed as both Lucas and Lisa peered at him in doubt.

 

“You’re so weird,” Lisa said as she got up from the table and went back to her room.

 

“I’ll never understand you,” Lucas agreed. He finished making his cup of coffee and took Lisa’s cue, following her back down the hall to his room.

 

“You’re just jealous because you are not as amazing as me, kitten. And that’s ok. It takes time to be this perfect,” Mika called out behind him.

 

When Lucas got back to his room, he saw that he had a new text. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the texts but he felt a blush creep up on his face that conveyed his true emotions. Since exchanging numbers with Eliott, they had fallen into an easy banter that had developed into outrageously grand proclamations of love. Lucas was not one to complain.

 

Eliott

Hello my sweet lover 😊 how has this magnificent night 

treated you? Did you imagine us joined in the stars?

Hello to you too, my dearest 😂 the night has only

served to remind my heart that it aches for you

 

I’m glad it thought of me

In all seriousness though, did you ever figure out why your

roommate needed so many onions

 

He ate them raw!

 

Whaaaat 😂😂

 

I swear I am never going grocery shopping for him again

 

You should shop with me

I only buy the finest ingredients

 

Oh, so you’re quite the cook, are you? 🧐

 

Maybe I am

You’ll have to see

 

You’ll have to invite me over, then, so I can try

 

Lucas didn’t know where this sudden confidence came from but maybe because it was a lot easier to talk to Eliott without having to look him in the eye. Whenever Eliott trained those stormy gray-blue eyes on his, it was like the breath was knocked out of him and he never knew what to say.

 

Eliott

 

Very well

I, Eliott Demaury, extend an invitation for Tuesday evening

to the company of Lucas [I don’t know your last name]

Join me for an evening of fine dining and conversation

Please RSVP in the next five minutes

 

Hmm, I’ll have to think about it

I thought about it

I guess I’ll come

And my last name is Lallemant

 

The happiness of texting Eliott soon turned into anxiety as he realized he would have to be alone with him. He wasn’t sure how long he would be able to be in presence without turning into a stuttering mess.

 

 

 

………………..

 

 

 

“So, I’m thinking,” Basile started, “I need to do something big to get Daphnè’s attention. Like show stopping.” He starts waving his hands in the air as if it would cause inspiration. It was finally warm enough to sit outside and the quad was full of students lounging between classes.

 

“Yeah, as if she’ll ever give you a second look,” Arthur said rolling his eyes.

 

“That’s why it has to be something big! That way she has no choice but to notice me,” Basile exclaimed.

 

“Hey, man. You there?” Yann said, waving a hand in front of Lucas’ face. Lucas finally looked up from his food when he realized Yann was talking to him and gave a small smile. “Yeah, sorry, I’m just stressed. I have an exam coming up and I haven’t studied yet.”

“No worries, dude. You just seem out of it,” Yann replied, looking at him. If Lucas seemed out of it, it wasn’t because of some exam. He just couldn’t get a certain someone out of his head and the closer it got to seeing him, the more nervous he became.

 

“You should, I don’t know, write her a song and perform it in the quad,” Lucas said, trying to engage in the conversation and gave the most outlandish suggestion he could think of.

 

“Oh, my god, you’re right! I’m gonna start right now. See you, guys!” Basile quickly gathered his things and walked off, already whispering to himself and trying to write lyrics.

 

“He knows I was joking, right?” Lucas asked, dumbfounded.

 

“You know he would’ve taken any suggestion,” Arthur said. “So anyway, you busy tomorrow, Lucas? I finally finished moving into my apartment and I thought all of us could get together, you know, drink, smoke, play some FIFA since none of us have class tomorrow.”

“Oh, um, Mika asked me to help him with, um, this thing at the apartment that he can’t do by himself and I owe him so…” Lucas said and internally cringed at himself for the worst lie he had ever told.

 

“Ok…” Arthur said, giving Yann a look. “I’ll see you guys later, then, I gotta get to class.”

 

“I’m gonna go too, I really gotta finish some homework and start teaching myself everything before my exam,” Lucas said as he stood up and dusted off his pants.

 

“You sure you good, bro?” Yann asked one final time, stopping Lucas with a soft grab on his arm. Lucas knew he couldn’t lie to Yann but he didn’t want to tell anyone about this because he felt a bit embarrassed.

 

“You can see right through me, can’t you,” Lucas said with a small laugh. “You’re right, it’s not the exam. I just don’t want to talk about it yet. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Just know that I’m here, alright,” Yann said with a small nod before he left. “What did I do to deserve a best friend like this?” Lucas thought to himself.

 

 

 

…………………….

 

 

 

Lucas stood outside the door, fidgeting with his phone, deciding whether or not he should knock. It would be really rude to cancel right when he is supposed to get there but he was so nervous that he would embarrass himself in front of Eliott. Before he could think twice, he rapped quickly on the door, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop them from moving. As if waiting for him behind the door, Eliott almost immediately answered the door with a blinding smile. Lucas felt as if he would never get over feeling so overwhelmed when he saw Eliott and didn’t think he would ever want to. Eliott just looked so attractive in his black hoodie, rolled up to his elbows that showed veiny arms and big hands that he wanted all over his body. His hair was spiky as if he was running his hands through it and that made it him all the more endearing. His bare feet were turned in slightly, showing that he was nervous too even though his face didn’t convey this secret. Lucas breath was caught in his throat just looking at him that he didn’t realize that Eliott said something.

 

“Sorry, what?” Lucas said, finally breaking out of his trance.

 

“I just said hi,” Eliott said, his eyes shining. “Please enter, my liege.” He gestured grandly for Lucas to come inside.

 

And just like that, Eliott turned from a walking marble statue into the adorable ray of sunshine that Lucas remembered meeting.

 

Lucas did his signature eye roll as he crossed the doorway. “Ok, can we stop,” Lucas said with a laugh. “I don’t know how much longer I can keep that up.”

“Ok, ok,” Eliott said with an amused smile. “Come to the kitchen, I’m almost done making dinner. My roommate is gone so we have the whole apartment to ourselves.” Eliott turned with a wink and walked into the kitchen.

 

Even something as small as a wink from Eliott made Lucas’ heart race and he had to take a second to calm down before he followed Eliott.

 

Lucas hopped onto the counter and crossed his legs while Eliott went back to chopping onions.

 

“What are you making?” Lucas asked, peering into the boiling pot. “A mushroom cream pasta with chicken and sautéed onions,” Eliott replied, not looking up from the cutting board.

 

Lucas raised his eyebrows, impressed. “Ok, so maybe you are a chef.” Eliott looked up at Lucas with a smile and caught his eye for a second. Just looking at Eliott made him fall back into the trance. He had to force himself to look away and a slightly uncomfortable silence fell over them.

 

“Um, so,” Lucas finally said, “I was thinking we should talk about, you know, us and our fake story.” Lucas’ gestures dying off with his voice.

 

“Ok,” Eliott replied turning toward him, “what do you want to start with?”

“Where, um, where did we meet?”

 

Eliott shrugged. “We can say we met in class or something.”

“Wait, do you go to my college?”

“Yeah, I’ve seen you around campus before.”

“You’ve seen me around before and you didn’t tell me? Why haven’t I ever seen you?”

 

Eliott shrugged and turned to the counter. “It didn’t seem important. And the campus is so big, you can’t remember everyone you walk past.”

 

Eliott moved away from his work and placed himself in front of Lucas, a distance that didn’t make him feel uncomfortable.

 

“I’d rather talk about our first date, though. I was thinking that I took you to a nice rooftop that overlooked the city.” Eliott stepped forward a small step. “I covered it with fairy lights and set out a picnic, complete with candles and wine.” Eliott’s hands came up to rest on the counter on either side of Lucas’ legs. Lucas’ breath hitched in his throat as he felt a blush creep up his cheeks. “We spent hours up there, just talking and being with each other. We kissed for the first time that night.” By this point, Eliott had moved so close that his stomach touched Lucas’ crossed legs. Lucas was grateful for the small separation because he didn’t know what he would’ve done if Eliott came any closer. His eyes flickered around the room, desperately avoiding Eliott’s eyes. Eliott ducked his head and finally caught Lucas’ gaze. The blush became even more intense, turning a dark pink all the way up his ears. “You are so cute when you blush,” Eliott whispered, as if it was a secret just for the two of them. They stood there and looked at each other for what felt like hours and were only interrupted by the water boiling over the edge of the pot.

 

“Shit,” Eliott said, moving away and taking the pot off the burner. Lucas finally took a deep breath and registered the embarrassment of how flustered he felt just from Eliott looking at him.

 

“Good thing the chicken wasn’t on the stove or else everything would’ve been ruined.” Eliott smiled over at Lucas as he quickly finishes cooking the onions and mushrooms.

 

“How is he this composed after that??” Lucas asked himself.

 

“Dinner is served,” Eliott said, beaming with pride at the creation on the plates.

 

 

 

They sat their plates on the kitchen island, sitting almost too close on the adjoining stools. They both raised their forks at the same time in a sort of toast, before taking a bite at the same time. Lucas neared moaned at the flavor when the pasta touched his tongue. He was so enveloped in enjoying the flavor that he barely heard Eliott stifle a laugh.

 

“So, it’s good, yeah?” Eliott asked, almost hesitant.

 

“Oh, my god, Eliott, it’s delicious. Where did you learn to make this? Can you give me the recipe?” Lucas asked with his mouth full.

 

Eliott let out a full-bodied laugh and Lucas thought it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. “I’ll be sure to make this next time you come over.”

 

They finished their meal in a comfortable silence, sneaking glances and letting out small giggles when their eyes met.

 

 

…………………………………

  

 

They made their way into the living room when Eliott offered Lucas a beer. A beer turned into a few too many beers which made Lucas all too willingly to share his weed. They fell into conversation as if they’d known each other for years. They swapped stories from parties and Eliott showed Lucas his dubstep on vinyl, which Lucas pretended to like. Eventually, when the record finished and their bones felt heavy from the weed and alcohol, Lucas allowed himself to look. He let his hooded eyes trace over every inch of Eliott’s body and face, taking in every sharp angle and his soft skin, imagining what they could do together if this was real.

 

“Fuck, we have to change the vinyl,” Eliott said huskily as he blew out smoke, the record scratching but not playing any music.

 

“You have no intention of getting up, huh?” Lucas asked, his voice soft from the tiredness caused by the weed.

 

“You’re right, zero intention.”

 

Lucas used all his energy to break free from the haze clouding his mind to change the record. As he lifted the vinyl and turned off the player he couldn’t help but be intrigued by the piano sitting right next to it. He opened it and played a few notes hesitantly before looking over his shoulder.

 

“Can you play?”

 

“I can tell you my cover of Für Elise is always successful”

 

Lucas huffed out a laugh, full of nothing but fondness.

 

“I can also play the Star Wars theme song. But I don’t want to impress you too much.”

 

“Can I try?”

 

Eliott hummed his approval and Lucas took a seat at the bench.

 

Lucas’ fingers grazed over the keys, trying to pick the perfect song. He finally decided on the first three notes, playing them each tentatively, making sure he could remember the rest of the piece.

 

“I also have a triangle. If you want.” Eliott’s soft voice cut through the air. As simple as the comment was, it served to calm Lucas’ nerves and he turned on the bench to face Eliott as they both laughed.

 

Lucas turned back around in his seat and took up the piece again. He started the same way, playing the same three notes, but much less hesitant. He added a fourth note and an accelerando and the piece lifted off the ground as he included his left hand. The notes flowed freely through his fingers, as if they were at bay in his memory, just waiting for the next moment to be used. Lucas couldn’t remember the last time he played piano. But it was like he had never stopped. It felt as natural as breathing. When the lull arrived in the piece, Lucas sneaked a glance over his shoulder at Eliott, to gauge his reaction.

 

Eliott had sat up to the edge of the couch, as if his whole body was listening. His smile seemed to show how surprised and impressed he was, but there was something else, lingering under the surface, that Lucas couldn’t quite decipher.

 

Lucas continued the piece with a renewed vivacity and couldn’t contain his movements, swaying with the music he was creating. As the pieced tapered off, it ended the same way it began, with the repeating four notes and then a final chord to settle the piece home. His fingers lingered over the keys as silence filled the room like everything, including the air, was still in the emotion of the piece.

 

Lucas was the first to move as he looked over his shoulder again at Eliott, not saying a word.

 

“It was amazing,” Eliott huffed out, his eyes shining and a smile playing at his lips.

 

“It was no Star Wars music, but…” Lucas tried to liven the mood but it was clear the intensity was not going anywhere.

 

“You’re surprising. I like surprising people.”

 

That sat there for a moment, Lucas still on the bench and Eliott on the couch, gazing at each other. Lucas felt as if he could live in Eliott’s gaze forever.

 

The moment was only interrupted by Lucas’ phone vibrating. He finally got up from the bench, picked up his phone, and made his way back to the couch. The buzzing energy he felt under his skin just from being close to Eliott was replaced with dread as he saw who texted him.

 

“It’s Noah,” Lucas said quietly

 

“Ok. What did he say?” Eliott said, turning toward Lucas.

 

“He wants to know if we’re free on Friday.”

 

“Are we?”

“I mean, I don’t have anything to do.”

 

“Then neither do I.”

 

“So, should I text him yes?”

 

“Do you want to? I’ll only do this if you are ok with it.”

 

Lucas took a deep breath. He wanted to show to Noah that he was over him and the most direct way to do that was to prove to Noah and himself that he was happy.

 

“Ok, I’m doing it.”

Lucas wasn’t sure what to do after he sent the text and they sat there in uncomfortable silence.

Eliott clearing his throat was the next sound. “Um, you know, I was thinking,” Eliott started hesitantly, as if he wasn’t sure how to keep going. Eliott was always so confident, it was jarring to see this nervous side of him.

 

“Should we, um, should we practice kissing? Only if you want to, I mean. I just thought it would make it more believable when we go to dinner and we should make it look natural, you know? Only if you’re comfortable with it, though. We don’t have to at all if you don’t want to,” Eliott rambled.

 

“Wait, Eliott wants to kiss me????” Lucas thought. Lucas couldn’t think of anything else he would rather do than kiss Eliott but he was so nervous. The easiest way to prevent his feelings from developing further was not to get physical with Eliott but that’s all he wanted to do. He couldn’t bring it in himself to say no.

 

“Ok,” Lucas said and slowly turned his body to face Eliott.

 

“Ok,” Eliott said definitively and shifted close to Lucas.

 

Eliott lowered his head as Lucas tilted up until their lips touched every so softly. There wasn’t any movement, just their lips pressed together, until Lucas realized Eliott was letting him take the lead. He wouldn’t do anything unless Lucas wanted it. Lucas tilted his head and allowed his lips to move against Eliott’s. Lucas couldn’t describe a better feeling than Eliott’s lips against his own. There was no rush in their movements, just lips against lips, and Lucas let out an audible sigh at the warm feeling. Taking the opportunity of Lucas’ parted lips, Eliott slipped his tongue in Lucas’ mouth and Lucas’ eyes almost rolled back in his head at the feeling of Eliott’s tongue sliding in his mouth. Lucas couldn’t contain his body any longer and reached a hand out to place on Eliott’s shoulder. Eliott immediately responded and slid one hand into Lucas’ hair and the other onto his waist. Their kisses quickly became hotter, more open-mouthed as their tongued explored each other. Spurred on by a sudden burst of energy, Eliott fisted the hair at the base of Lucas’ head and yanked hard enough for Lucas’ head to pull back, a gasp escaping his lips. Eliott took advantage of the new angle and licked into Lucas’ mouth with a new intensity, as if he couldn’t get enough. Lucas’ hand reached up into Eliott’s hair and he finally got to do what he’s wanted to do since he first day he met Eliott and wound his fingers into the soft locks. Their kisses became more and more wet and sloppy and Lucas’ couldn’t stop the moan that erupted from his throat at the pleasure. Lucas shifted his hips to get closer to Eliott and that’s when he became aware of how hard he was in his jeans. The embarrassment of moaning and getting hard just from kissing made Lucas pull back suddenly, using the back of his hand to wipe the spit that had collected around his mouth and turned his body away from Eliott.

 

“Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?” Eliott asked immediately. Lucas wished he could take a picture of this moment, the way Eliott looked with his hair fucked up from Lucas’ hands, lips swollen and red, slightly panting from their make out session.

 

“No, of course not,” Lucas tried to reassure him. “I just, uh, realized that Mika asked me to clean the kitchen today and if I don’t do it, he’s gonna be really mad at me.” Lucas walked over to his backpack and started collecting his things, making sure he was facing away the entire time.

 

“Ok…” Eliott said questioningly. “Are you sure? I just want to make sure you aren’t leaving because of something I did.” It was clear Eliott wasn’t convinced by Lucas’ lie. Lucas turned his head over his shoulder, his features immediately softening at how unsure Eliott looked.

 

“Eliott, I swear, you didn’t do anything. But I just really have to go.” Lucas swung his backpack over his shoulder and made his way to the door.

 

“I’ll see you on Friday. Come over to my place and I’ll drive us to dinner,” Lucas tried to convey with face how sorry he was for leaving. Eliott just looked confused as Lucas shut the door behind him.

 

Before walking out of Eliott’s building, Lucas fixed himself on his pants and headed to the bus stop. The entire bus ride, all Lucas could think about was their kiss. How Eliott was so willingly to let Lucas take the lead and how he finally lost control and took the reins. And, god, how hot it was when Eliott pulled his hair. He didn’t know he liked that until now. Maybe because it was Eliott who did it. Lucas willed his boner to go away but he couldn’t stop the arousal that was still coursing through his body.

 

As soon as Lucas got home, he locked himself in his room. Mika didn’t say anything because he was used to Lucas getting in bad moods. If only he knew why Lucas did it this time. Lucas laid down in his bed and tried to listen to music to distract himself from how extremely hard he still was so long after. He was able to hold off for a few minutes until he got so desperate to relieve the pressure that he started to palm himself through his pants. Just that small relief felt so good but he knew there was only one way to get rid of it. He quickly shucked his pants off and shoved a hand down his boxers, hoping to get it over as soon as possible. Lucas breathed a sigh of relief as he wrapped his hand around himself. He tried to think of anything but Eliott as he got himself off, but it was the one thing keeping him hard and the one thing that would make him come. So, he allowed himself to think. He thought about Eliott’s hands in his hair, his tongue making a home in his mouth. As his strokes became faster, he thought of how hard Eliott pulled him hair and how he wanted him to do it again. He felt the pressure building, and what finally tipped him over the edge was the image of Eliott after they kissed, looking fucked out of his mind. He came with a small moan, trying to keep quiet so Mika or Lisa wouldn’t hear. The waves of pleasure were soon replaced by the guilt and embarrassment of jerking off to the thought of Eliott. He quickly washed himself up and fell into fitful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eliott is a good cook is this fic because I said so.
> 
> When Eliott is looking at Lucas play the piano: THAT'S LOVE BITCH


	3. Chapter 3

Eliott

I’m on my way over

 

Lucas straightened his shirt and ran his hand through his hair, looking in the mirror nervously. “Is this shirt nice enough? Will I look okay?” Lucas couldn’t stop the thoughts running through his head about making a good impression. Mika had tried multiple times to come into his room to talk about god knows what but Lucas blocked the door to make sure he couldn’t get in. He didn’t want him to ask any questions and tracked a course in his head to get from his room to the front door as fast as possible when the doorbell rang. As if on cue, Lucas heard the ping of the front door. He quickly left his room and made a bee line for the front door.

 

“Lulu! What’s up, man!” Yann said as he shoved his way in, followed by Basile and Arthur. It was not unlike them to show up unannounced; Lucas hardly did anything else besides chill at home or go to class.

 

“I-wha-what are you doing here????” Lucas asked, shell-shocked.

 

“We thought we could have a boy’s night in! Since we couldn’t do it on Tuesday,” Arthur said, plopping himself on the couch.

 

“Hey, man, why you looking so fancy?” Basile asked.

 

“You guys have to leave. Like, I really need you guys to go.” Lucas said hurriedly, grabbing their things and shoving them in their arms.

 

“What are you talking about?” Yann asked.

 

“I-just-I really-” Before Lucas could finish his sentence, there was a knock at the front door.

 

Lucas felt all the color drain from his face. This was the last thing he wanted: all his friend knowing about Eliott. If no one knew about him, when it inevitably ended, he could pretend like it never happened. There was nothing left for Lucas to do but to leave the boys in the living room and open the door for the person he was dreading yet ecstatic to see.

 

“Hi!” Eliott stood in the doorframe with a bubbly smile, bouncing on his toes. He looked absolutely stunning in a black button-down shirt that was tight in all the right places. It was all Lucas could do not to drool just staring at him.

 

“Um, hi,” Lucas responded with a shy smile after he collected himself.

 

“Hey man, what’s taking so long?” Apparently, Lucas was taking too long answering the door and Yann had to come investigate. “Oh, hi, I’m Yann. Are you one of Mika’s friends?” Yann said to Eliott when he got to the door.

 

“Yann, this is my, um, Eliott. Eliott, this is Yann, my best friend,” Lucas introduced them with as little information as possible.

 

“You didn’t tell me you had other friends, Lulu. Nice to meet you,” Yann stretched out his hand and Eliott shook it happily.

 

“You mean you haven’t told him about me, babe?” Eliott said to Lucas with a wink.

 

Lucas froze and prayed Yann didn’t notice.

 

“Babe?” Yann asked looking between the two of them. It took a few seconds for Yann to connect the dots before his eyes widened.

 

“Wait, Lucas, is this your boyfriend???? Is that why you look so nice tonight? Are you guys going out on a date? Why didn’t you tell me about this?” Yann asked as fast as possible.

 

“It’s really new,” Lucas said to Yann, looking at Eliott with a pointed look who just looked overjoyed with the situation.

 

Yann pushed Lucas’ shoulder playfully before pulling him into a hug. “You asshole! Is this what you’ve been keeping from me? You know you could’ve told me! I’m so happy for you! Guys, come meet Lucas’ boyfriend!” Yann grabbed Eliott’s arm and pulled him into the apartment, Eliott laughing all the way.

 

“Boyfriend?!?!?!” He heard yells from the living room. All Lucas could do was groan as he closed the door and walked back to the living room, awaiting the bombard of questions.

 

When Lucas finally joined the others, Eliott slipped an arm around his waist just like the first time. This time, though, Lucas felt comfortable enough to melt into the embrace, even if he had to justify it in his mind by keeping up the act in front of his friends. Eliott seems to be engaging in conversations with his friends easily which made Lucas feel a little better.

 

“Wait, how long have you guys been together? Have you fucked yet? Is the sex good?” Basile asked nonstop.

 

“God, Basile!” Arthur said, slapping his arm. “Think before you speak!” Eliott simply laughed his full bellied laugh that made Lucas’ heart pound.

 

“I think that’s our cue to leave. You guys know where the door is. See you.” Lucas practically dragged a giggling Eliott out of the apartment and to his car.

 

“I’m so sorry about that. They’re usually pretty chill but I haven’t brought a guy around since…so I guess they were pretty excited to see someone new. Except Basile. He’s always an idiot,” Lucas tried to explain. Eliott gave him that signature smile that lit up his whole face. “It’s fine, Lucas. They seem really cool.”

 

When the energy that had carried from his apartment into his car died down, Lucas finally felt nervous about the upcoming event. “Are you alright?” Eliott asked, sensing the change.

 

“Yeah,” Lucas replied. “I’m just nervous about tonight. I really want to show Noah that I’m fine but I know he’s gonna be analyzing my every move. Because I know him.”

 

Eliott placed a comforting hand on Lucas’. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right here, showing him how happy we are.”

 

“That’s also what’s making me nervous,” Lucas thought to himself. “A fucking marble statue sitting next to me and I’m supposed to compare?”

 

“I have one question, though,” Eliott started. “Who are you trying to prove, Noah or yourself?”

 

 

 

 

 

After Lucas parked the car, he had to sit for a few seconds to collect himself. “Lucas, you know you don’t have to do this. It’s okay if you want to leave,” Eliott said reassuringly.

 

“I know, and you’re right. But I feel like I owe it to myself to face him and get over it. It’s not like I’m still in love with him. Because I’m not. I’m just afraid seeing him again is gonna bring up all the self-hatred and insecurity that I’ve worked so hard to get over since he broke up with me. And he doesn’t deserve to know he had that control over me. Because what if he still does?” Lucas felt so much embarrassment but also relief to say that out loud.

 

“I don’t know much about your past relationship, it’s true. But listen to me, Lucas. I know that you are much stronger than you give yourself credit for. And if you think that going inside is going to help you, then I will be here for you. But leaving will not make you weak, and it doesn’t mean that he has control over you, okay?” Eliott reached over the seat and wrapped his arm around Lucas, providing him much needed comfort. Lucas took a deep breath and finally felt ready to get out of the car. “Thank you. I’m really glad you’re here.”

 

Standing in front of the restaurant, Lucas took hold of Eliott’s hand and squeezed and Eliott squeezed back. He plastered a smile on his face and pushed the door open.

 

The introductions went as well as expected. Conversation was stilted between the couples throughout the drinks and appetizers, Eliott mostly picking up the slack on Lucas’ end. All the while, Eliott was connected to Lucas in some way, whether it was a hand on his thigh or a brushing against his arm or a touch on the shoulder. He was constantly glancing at Lucas, making sure he was comfortable.

 

“So Eliott, what do you do? Are you in school?” Noah asked politely, taking a sip of his wine.

 

“Yeah, I’m a graphic design major. Although, it’s getting hard to focus on schoolwork when I’m so distracted by this handsome man,” Eliott winked at Lucas and placed a hand on his arm, rubbing his thumb distractedly. Lucas found it so easy to smile back at the compliment, getting lost in Eliott’s eyes.

 

“And you, Lucas? Did you finally choose a major or are you still taking silly classes?” Noah directed at Lucas.  
  
“I’m a biology major,” Lucas responded, tearing his eyes away from Eliott.

 

“He still has to finish his gen eds, though. That’s how we met, actually. I waited until my last year to take a philosophy class and we have it together. I noticed him right away and couldn’t take my eyes off him. I saw him on the first day of class, actually,” Eliott’s voice became light towards the end. When Lucas looked at him, Eliott was looking with such fondness and care, it almost became too much.

 

“Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom.” Lucas excused himself from the table and made his way to the bathroom. When he was washing his hands, he saw Noah enter the bathroom as well. It was silent between them as Lucas finished and headed toward the door.

 

“Eliott seems nice. You could do better, though,” Noah said nonchalantly, washing his hands as if he didn’t say anything at all.

 

“Excuse me?” Lucas froze, his hand on the handle.  


“I’m just saying he’s not that great and you don’t have to throw yourself at him when there are better guys.”

 

“Who, like you?” Lucas asked incredulously.

 

“Come on, you know we were good together. No need to pretend like I don’t still do it for you.”  
  
“You fucking cheated on me!”  
  
Noah rolled his eyes. “God, Lucas, do you hear how stupid you sound? I never cheated on you. You were just jealous every time I was around another guy and had to create a story in your head to justify it.”

 

“I have the screenshots, Noah! And people told me they saw you.” Lucas tried calm himself so he wouldn’t look like he was losing control.

 

“Whatever. Just let me know if you ever want to fuck again. You were always a good lay,” Noah said as he walked out of the bathroom.

 

 

 

 

Lucas barely made it back to the table in one piece. He had felt the pressure building behind his eyes in the bathroom and had to collect himself before he walked out, vowing not to cry at the restaurant. Eliott had a worried look on his face but Lucas couldn’t even look him in the eye. He placed a hand on his but instead of comfort, all Lucas could feel was suffocation. He shook it off as discreetly as possible. Noah picked up conversation like nothing had happened and Eliott continued as well, with a concerned look on his face. The only words Lucas said were to the server to ask for more wine.

 

By the time the entrée’s arrived, Lucas was past tipsy and when they finished eating, Lucas was beyond drunk. The alcohol aided in covering up his emotions and he turned into a giggling mess as Eliott paid the bill. After saying their awkward goodbye’s and walked out of the restaurant to the car, Lucas stumbled and almost fell if Eliott hadn’t caught him. “Whoops,” Lucas giggled as Eliott half carried him to the car as Lucas’ feet dragged, trying to take a solid step.

 

“Lucas, why did you drink so much?” Eliott asked softly once he got Lucas to lean against the car, brushing the hair out of his eyes and cupping his face.

 

Almost immediately, the alcohol that had suppressed his feelings suddenly amplified them and Lucas stopped giggling and frowned, casting his face down. “I couldn’t do it. It was just a handful of words and that’s all it took to make me hate myself again.”  
  
“Did you talk to him? What did he say to you?” Eliott grabbed his face again and made them have eye contact.

 

“He cornered me in the bathroom. I tried to confront him about cheating on me and he denied it. I should’ve known. And, god, the way he treats me like I’m a child. Like I have no idea what I’m talking about. As if I don’t have the proof!” Lucas was starting to hyperventilate.

 

“Lucas, look at me, breathe. It’s alright, he’s gone and I’m here, okay? I’m here.” Eliott pulled him into a tight hug and Lucas started to breathe a bit better. Lucas then started to become very aware of the body pressed to his, of the warmth radiating off Eliott. The alcohol took hold of his psyche until only his id was left to make decisions. Acting on his desires, Lucas pulled back and pressed his face into Eliott’s neck and Eliott moved along with him. He began to pepper kisses along Eliott’s neck, slowly moving up to his jaw. Lucas didn’t make it very far before Eliott stopped him.

 

“Lucas, stop,” Eliott said quietly, pulling away and putting space between their bodies.

 

“Why? You don’t want to kiss me?” Lucas asked softly, his eyes starting to brim with tears.

 

“Fuck, Lucas. Yes, I do, I really do, but,” Eliott ran a hand through his hair. “We can’t. I can’t. You’re drunk and I don’t want to do something you’ll regret when you’re sober.”  
  
“But I won’t regret it. I want to kiss you.”  
  
“I just don’t want you to think I’m taking advantage of you.”  
  
“What if I want you to?”  
  
“Fuck, Lucas, baby,” Eliott slumped forward slightly and let his head fall, allowing Lucas to pull him a little closer. Lucas internally preened at the pet name. “You can’t say stuff like that.”

 

“Please, Eliott.” Lucas was practically begging now, placing a hand on Eliott’s neck. “I just, I need to feel something. Anything. I want to feel something with you. Let me make you feel good.” Lucas tried to pull Eliott closer again and Eliott finally let their bodied connect once more.

 

“Shit,” Eliott whispered before grabbed Lucas and smashing their mouths together. It was nothing like their last kiss. This was dirty and hot and anything but soft. Eliott had his hands all over Lucas, sucking on his lip, pulling on his hair, taking what he wanted and Lucas was giving it willingly. And if it wasn’t the best kiss Lucas had ever had. Lucas wrapped his arms around Eliott’s neck and tried to buck his hips up, looking for friction against his body.

 

Eliott pulled off abruptly. “That’s enough.”

 

Silently, Lucas allowed Eliott to open the door and get him into the car before going around to the driver’s side and driving the car back to Lucas’ apartment. When they arrived, Lucas had sobered up enough to walk on his own but Eliott still walked him inside.

 

“I’m going to get you some water,” Eliott said as Lucas was rummaging in his drawers for clothes. It was the first thing either of them said since getting in the car. Even though Lucas felt more clear-headed, his coordination was still off. As he tried to pull his pants off, his foot got stuck in the leg and he fell on his ass with a loud thump. Lucas heard Eliott rush back to the room.

 

“I fell,” Lucas said meekly from the floor when he saw Eliott standing in the doorway. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Eliott busted out laughing. Lucas couldn’t help but laugh along with him and the tension between them finally dissipated.

 

When Lucas was dressed and sitting in bed, Eliott made him drink the whole glass of water. “Are you leaving? How are you getting home?” Lucas asked when Eliott stood up.

 

“I’ll call an Uber, I guess.”

 

“Will you please stay? I promise I won’t try anything.” Lucas tried to make himself look as helpless as possible.

 

Eliott took a deep sigh and turned his head up to the ceiling for a few seconds. He walked to the door but instead of leaving, he turned out the light. Lucas heard and felt him lie down next to him, on top of the covers, making sure there was ample room between them.

 

Lucas didn’t know how long they lied there in silence, but he could tell Eliott wasn’t asleep. All Lucas wanted to do was snuggle into Eliott, feel his body and his comfort again. Just having him there had a calming effect and gave him confidence.

 

“Noah was my first boyfriend ever,” Lucas started. “I was fresh out of the closet and had just finished high school. It started off great and he was nice. Sweet, even. He was doting and would surprise me with lunches after class. I thought he was the perfect guy and I fell in love. He was my whole world. I don’t know when it started to change but at some point, he stopped telling me what he was doing, who he was hanging out with, ignoring my calls and texts. At first, I wasn’t too concerned. I thought maybe he was going through something and would tell me when he needed to. But it just kept getting worse. Sometimes he would leave for days at a time and when he came back, I could see the hickeys that he made no attempt to hide. He always knew what to say to make me forgive him. And I would always take him back, no matter how mad I was. I think he got off on it. Knowing he could do whatever he wanted and I would always be there.” Lucas voiced cracked and he cursed himself for letting his emotions come through. All of a sudden, he felt Eliott’s hand in his and it immediately calmed him.

 

“He knew I would never leave him. He always told me I would never find anyone else who would put up with me. I don’t know why I was so desperate but I believed him. He would threaten to leave me sometimes to make me do whatever he wanted and I would always beg him to stay. In the end, he broke up with me. He said he didn’t want someone who was so needy. I blamed myself afterwards. I thought everything he did was my fault because I wasn’t enough. If I was more attractive or less needy, he wouldn’t need to find what he was looking for in someone else.”

 

Lucas paused. He felt exhausted from the energy it took to say everything out loud that he had been keeping in for months.

 

“I’m sorry for tonight. I was all over the place and it wasn’t a good idea to see him. You didn’t deserve that. And I’m sorry I threw myself at you. I guess I can see what he was talking about.”

 

Eliott quickly cut him off. “Lucas, stop. Don’t say that. You were drunk and upset and you needed the comfort. I understand. But nothing he did was your fault, do you hear me? He manipulated you and took advantage of you and everything he did, he did because he’s an abusive asshole who doesn’t deserve another second of your time, okay?”

 

Eliott rolled over and pulled Lucas into his arms. Lucas couldn’t stop the tears that squeezed out as he melted into his chest.

 

“I’m sorry,” Lucas said again through the tears. “I didn’t mean to burden you with this.”  
  
“Shh, Lucas, it’s ok, stop apologizing. Have you told anyone else about this?”

 

“I mean, my friends know generally what happened but not everything.”

 

“I think you should tell them. Because it’s important to talk to people about your issues. And you have to remember that you still have people that love you. I met your friends for five minutes and I can tell how much they care about you.” Eliott started rubbing circles on Lucas’ back and Lucas finally calm down enough to start to fall asleep.

 

“I’m glad it’s you,” Lucas said softly after a while, drifting off to sleep.

 

“Hmm?” Eliott hummed questioningly.

 

“That I’m doing this with. I’m glad it’s you.”

 

He vaguely remembered Eliott placing a kiss on his head before sleep finally pulled him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter so here you go :) 
> 
> I don't know how college works in France so this is based off my college experience. Gen eds are general education requirements that have to be fulfilled before you can graduate. 
> 
> I'm having a little trouble writing the next chapter so there might be a delay on when I post it. I'll try to get it done as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!


End file.
